Meu presente de Natal
by Jessicahg
Summary: Ei Neji, vamos trocar presentes? O que Tsunade estava pensando ao vestir a lenda dos Hyuuga de Papai Noel?[ONESHOT] [NejixTenten] Pequena fic de Natal.


_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto - _

_

* * *

_

**Antes de escrever a fic... u.u desculpa pra quem está lendo as minhas outras e eu não atualizo há séculos u.u no meu perfil está o motivo (Que não é ruim ò.ó). Logo vou atualizá-las XD**

* * *

**"Meu presente de Natal"**

Nunca pensara que seu companheiro de time fosse realmente se sujeitar a esta missão. Está certo que era um ninja, e tinha a obrigação de aceitar todas as missões as quais Tsunade o sujeitasse, mas, para alguém acostumado a enfrentar missões de rank A, uma de rank D dessa categoria parecia extremamente humilhante.

- Não vai dizer nada, Neji? - Perguntou-lhe Tenten, ajeitando a toca de Mamãe-Noel, que insistia em desarrumar seus coques.

Não obteve respostas, apenas um olhar irritado deste, seguido de um comentário do outro:

- Nunca achei que um dia veria a lenda dos Hyuuga vestido de Papai Noel. - Comentou Lee, este vestido de duende. - É um fato que deveria entrar para a história.

Tenten abafou uma risada, enquanto Neji lançava ao outro um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ao menos Papai Noel é mais importante do que duende. - Retrucou Neji. - Pelo jeito até nisso sou melhor do que você.

- Pelo menos não preciso usar barba de velho!! - Gritou Lee, preparando os punhos para começar uma briga. Tenten fechou a cara.

- Por favor, não comecem a brigar! - Reclamou - Já estamos chegando na academia!

- Fica pra próxima. - Lee ameaçou Neji, que apenas o ignorou. - Agora vai lá entregar os presentes para as crianças, **Papai Noel**.

O Hyuuga arrancou a sacola de presentes das mãos de Tenten, irritado, e cerrou os punhos. Os dias de Lee estavam contados.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Tenten passava por entre as casas de Konoha, admirando os flocos de neve que insistiam em cair nessa véspera de Natal. Carregava consigo seu gorro de Mamãe Noel. Ao seu lado estava Neji, carregando tanto a barba, o gorro e a peruca. Preferiria estar em uma missão de rank A, assim como Naruto, Sakura e Sai, a ter de ficar vestido de Papai Noel entretendo crianças da academia. 

- Porque essa cara, Neji-kun? - Perguntou Tenten, sorrindo. - Até que você fica bem de Papai Noel. - Complementou, chorando de rir em seguida, devido à cara de desprezo que este lhe lançou.

-Você também está **linda** de Mamãe Noel - Respondeu sarcástico, o que só fez com que Tenten risse ainda mais.

Andaram mais alguns metros, até ela resolver se sentar em um banco em frente a algumas altas árvores repletas de neve.

- Ei Neji. - Disse, assim que este se sentou ao seu lado. - Vamos trocar presentes?

- Que? - Perguntou, sem entender muito bem.

- Assim... De brincadeira! - Explicou ela, mas o Hyuuga continuou sem compreender a idéia da colega. - Eu peço uma coisa, você pede outra, assim por diante...

- Pra que isso? - Perguntou, sem interesse algum.

- Ai, para de ser chato! - Reclamou ela. -Tá, eu começo.

- Eu mereço... -Resmungou.

- Um floco de neve!

- Um o que? -Perguntou Neji, se virando para encontrar Tenten, que admirava esses pequenos flocos, muito emocionada.

- Me dá um floco de neve!

- O que você vai fazer com um... - Continuou ele, mas foi interrompido por uma bola de gelo que Tenten acabara e atirar em seu rosto.

- Se demorar acontece isso! - Ameaçou ela, controlando-se para não voltar a rir.

- Quem você pensa que é?? - Retrucou o Hyuuga, levantando-se, mas a garota atirou outra bola em seu rosto.

- Tô esperando! - Riu ela, recebendo logo em seguida um grande floco em seu rosto.

- Ei! - Gritou, atirando-se para cima do garoto com a mão cheia de neve, mas este acabou desviando, fazendo com que caísse de cara no chão.

-_Baka_ - Resmungou ele, vendo a garota se levantar com a roupa toda suja.

- Neji, seu...! - Gritou, avançando novamente com as mãos repletas de gelo.

- Quero seus elásticos. - Disse ele, antes que ela se aproximasse mais.

- Meus o que? - Perguntou ela, achando que não havia escutado direito.

- Solta o cabelo. - Pediu. Tenten desviou o olhar, sem saber o motivo de estar envergonhada, e voltou a se sentar, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava os elásticos, fazendo com que as mexas de seu cabelo caíssem por suas costas.

- Pega - Disse, lhe entregando estes, que ele atirou na neve assim que os recebeu. Tenten girou o rosto, sorrindo.

- Então tá. - Disse. - Eu quero seu casaco de Papai Noel.

Neji olhou surpreso, e um pouco irritado.

- Pra que? - Perguntou em um resmungo, o qual ela respondeu com um sorriso sapeca.

- Estou com frio.

O Hyuuga bufou. - Não acredito nisso... - Resmungou, enquanto retirava o casaco, revelando seu peitoral nú muito definido. - Eu sei que o que você quer mesmo é me ver sem blusa. - Disse, fazendo com que Tenten corasse dos pés a cabeça.

- O QUE? - Gritou. - Seu metido, até parece! - Gritou, revoltada. Neji lhe respondeu com um estranho sorriso que só fez com que ela corasse ainda mais. Neji com um sorriso desses? Realmente ainda tinha muito dele para conhecer. Mas não foi apenas um sorriso que a surpreendeu neste momento. Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar, sentiu os dedos do garoto tocando seu rosto, que no momento estava mais quente do que nunca. Tinha certeza de que ele podia escutar as altas batidas de seu coração, mesmo estando um pouco distante.

-Já sabe o que eu vou pedir? - Sussurrou ele, aproximando-se lentamente do rosto da companheira de time.

-N...Não - Sussurrou ela, praticamente sem voz.

- Meus ombros tão doendo. - Disse, se afastando e virando-se de costas. - Massagem.

Tenten seria capaz de estrangulá-lo ali mesmo. "Que folgado, imbecil, idiota!"

- NÃO! - Gritou, furiosa.

- Vai me negar o presente?

"Você me paga", Pensou mentalmente, tocando seus ombros fortes e fazendo mais força do que suas mãos permitiam.

- Para! Chega! Vou ficar sem ombros assim! - Disse, afastando-se. - Tá, quer o que agora?

- Massagem!

- Como? - Perguntou ele.

- Meus ombros também estão doidos, algum problema?

- Não. - Respondeu, virando-se novamente, dessa vez de frente para Tenten, que acabara de virar de costas, tirando o casaco vermelho e ficando apenas com sua regata de ninja que usava por baixo. Neji tocou seus ombros delicados e os massageou de leve. A garota só não esperava que o toques do Hyuuga em seu corpo pudessem afetá-la tanto. "Droga, porque foi pedir massagem também? Idiota!"

- Deu! - Gritou ela, virando-se de súbito, dando de cara com Neji, que não esperava que ela fosse virar assim do nada. Seus rostos estavam próximos apenas alguns centímetros, podiam até sentir a respiração um do outro.

- Sua vez. - Sussurrou ela, tentando realmente se afastar, mas logo as mãos fortes do garoto seguraram seu pulso com força, e seu rosto aproximou-se mais.

- Você. - Murmurou ele.

- O que? - Perguntou ela, encontrando os olhos perolados.

- O presente. Eu quero você - Terminou ele, tocando seus lábios macios nos de Tenten, que não hesitou em permitir que aprofundasse o beijo, tocando de leve o rosto do garoto que tanto amava, mesmo tendo descoberto a pouco tempo.

- Tenten... - Sussurrou ele, no curto instante em que se separaram.

- Hun? - Murmurou ela em resposta.

- Feliz Natal.

* * *

**FIM**

**Fic de Natal em resposta ao desafio de Kakau Kitsune /o/**

**Ficou uma bosta, e curta, mas enfim u.u foi o que consegui fazer com o tempo que sobrou antes do Natal passar u.u**

**E por favor, reviews n.n de presente de Natal né n.n**

**E Feliz Natal pra todo mundo n.n**

**Casal foi TentenxNeji pq a Jeh (Hinata Hyuuga xD) pediu, desculpa ter ficado um lixo u.u**

**E pedindo de novo...**

**REVIEWS Ò.Ó**

**por favor n.n**


End file.
